Angel of Death
by Enki-chan
Summary: Nico di Angelo was enrolled to a school, to claim some rogue spirits that had escaped the Doors of Death by Thanatos, the god of death himself. Yay! But he's going to meet some interesting, not to mention MAGICAL people who will become either his enemies or allies.


**A/N: Hello there! Enki-chan here, with a brand new story! :). This is my first time to write a PJO story. (Well, not really, since I had a collaboration with DeathGuardian24, but that's another story.)**

**Anyways, Let me present to you, The Angel of Death! (sfx crowd applause) wherein, Nico di Angelo (my favorite PJO character) was enrolled to a school, to claim some rogue spirits that had escaped the Doors of Death by Thanatos, the god of death himself. Yay! But he's going to meet some interesting, not to mention MAGICAL people who will become either his enemies or allies.**

**By the way, I dedicate this chapter to my awesome but sometimes annoying BESTFRIEND, DeathGuardian24. Thanks for your HELPFUL advices and tips man! You truly are the best. Love ya! You rock! \m/**

**Well, as for you my dear readers, have fun, and enjoy my fanfic! **

**Please do review. I will appreciate it!**

**Truly yours,**

**Enki-chan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: When Shadow Traveling went Wrong...

Nico POV

I was sitting at the front porch of my cabin having the time of my life, before I was sent into a dreadful place. The day was warm, and the smell of newly harvested straberries wafted through the air. A thin smile formed into my lips as I watched the Apollo cabin shooting some hoops, and showing off with each other. They sure having a good time. While, Clarisse, the head counselor for Ares Cabin, was shouting at a Hepahestus child, something about, landmines? Others were having a great time at the arena, showing their skills in sword fighting. That's a thing now in camp, since they idolized Percy and Jason. Everyone wants to be like them, which I find really funny. I often tease them.

Well, I should say, it's a normal day in camp. Peaceful and...

_BAM!_

Everyone halted, at the sound of the explosion. Everyone went into a sudden still. Then we all glanced in the same direction.

I cursed myself for speaking too soon. Peaceful, normal and demigod doesn't go along. They were like mortal enemies. If you're a demigod, expect you're life to get worst. As you grow older, more monsters are coming to get you, kill you, and if you're lucky enough or delicious enough for that matter, they are going to eat you too.

"Well, what are you all standing there for? Go grab some weapons and attack!" Clarisse roared as she strapped her electric spear on her back, and ran into the woods.

Everybody snapped out of their revelries, and their training starts kicking in. The Apollo cabin, grabbed their bows and arrows, their expressions grim, completely stating that they were really angry and annoyed. With their jerseys still on, they ran to the same direction where Clarisse went, yelling bloody murder.

The other campers, went in for the kill too. Some were on their pajamas, some on their armors.

"We're under attack!" a satyr yelled, "stupid monsters! I am going to kick your asses for ruining my breakfast!" then he stuffed an enchilada into his mouth, and ran off like a madman.

I sighed. This is getting better and better. I reached for my black stygian iron sword which is sitting by my side by the way. Then I shadow travelled my way into the woods since I am too lazy to walk.

I willed the shadows to do my bidding. Then, in a blink of an eye, I am completely engulf in dark shadowy tendrils, I focus my thoughts to where the sound came from, then boom! I disappeared into the shadows.

Okay, if you think that shadow traveling is easy and cool, well you think wrong. Cause shadow traveling is not easy as it may seemed. Imagine your body turning into shadow particles, sound seemed distant and you can hear moaning of voices of some other ghosts, like a background movie theme song. Cool right?

After what seemed like forever, I stumbled into a cold marble floor. Wait, what? Since when the woods had a marble for a floor?

_This must be the doing of a monster..._I thought to myself. I felt a very familiar presence just a few feet away. I quickly grabbed my sword, then I brandished it to my enemy. Or so I thought.

"Go away monster! Stop this madness or else I will send you right back to Tartarus where you deserve to be!" I yelled indignantly.

"Oh really, dear old friend...you want to send me into that dreadful place? And, do I really look like a monster now?"

I almost dropped my sword and accidentally impaled myself with it as I heard that cold baritone voice. I lift my gaze, and there, in a black hooded robe, stood a man, with black wings, a creepy smile plastered on his regal face. And did I mention that he was the last person I would wanted to see?

"Thanatos..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I apologize for the grammatical errors. I am not that fluent in English...so yeah...**

**I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
